


【盾冬】任務報告：宇宙校正中

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 每當有一個宇宙試圖拆散Steve和Bucky，事情總會變得越來越奇怪。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和復聯4結局有關的故事，甜文

宇宙編號199999，地球，人類時間西元2023年4月22日

「第一元素時間578，3455，2，降落目的地：宇宙編號199999，銀河系，太陽系，地球，美利堅合眾國，紐約市布魯克林公園。校正地球時間——人類時間，西元2023年4月22日，凌晨1時07分52秒31。預計剩餘轉移時間：地球時間3小時0分0秒。」

 

語氣平和的機械合成音在空無一物的空間中結束了宣達，下一刻，一道淡粉色的光芒從天花板垂直落下，並漸漸蔓延開來，佔據了整個房間。  
光線漸漸褪成透明，一間在地球上常常能見到的家庭主臥室憑空浮現，兩個地球人類型態的男子正相擁著躺在床上，沈沈睡著。

宣達剛結束，金髮男子便緩緩睜開眼，又眨了兩下，原先無色的瞳孔浮上一層水藍，他又眨了幾下，直到眼睛的顏色轉為海藍，一對瞳孔才開始轉動著掃視四周。  
『寶貝，我們快到了。』金髮男子低聲說。  
他懷中的男子是棕髮，體型明顯比金髮男子小一圈，被金髮男子緊緊地圈在懷中，動也不動。  
『甜心？』金髮男子又喊了他，棕髮男子終於動了，但只是意思意思地扭扭身體，看起來完全沒有醒。  
金髮男子抬起手摸著棕髮男子的臉龐，輕輕搓揉著：『小熊軟糖，你再不起來，我要把你吃了。』  
「嗯⋯⋯不要吃我⋯⋯」棕髮男子終於開口了，他的腳掌在金髮男子小腿上蹭呀蹭，又過了半晌才慢慢睜眼。

和金髮男子相同，棕髮男子睜眼時，瞳孔也是無色的。他眨了幾下眼睛，湖水般的淡綠裹住了瞳孔，他的意識也才終於清楚起來：「我們到了嗎？」  
『還沒，但我們得準備一下了。』金髮男子柔聲說，他坐起身，把懷中的男子也拉起來，棕髮男子像沒骨頭似的倒在金髮男子懷裡，懶懶地問：「這是哪？」  
『大概是地球上拿來睡覺的地方。』金髮男子說，他挪到床邊站起來，棕髮男子還掛在他身上，他索性將他也抱了起來。  
棕髮男子由下往上打量著金髮男子的臉，說：「看來地球人長得挺普通的。」  
『我倒覺得地球人長得挺好看的。』金髮男子面不改色地說，棕髮男子嘻嘻笑著親了他的臉頰：「騙你的，我也覺得地球人長得特別好看。」  
金髮男子也笑了，他在金屬門前放下棕髮男子，一道金色的光掃過兩人後，門打開了，他們踏入一個浮著各式大小泡泡的空間，開始檢視其中一個水藍色的泡泡。

 

「我們的時間沒定錯吧？」棕髮男子問，金髮男子點點頭：『對，兩天後就是第二次無限之戰，也有代號終局之戰。』  
「嗯，那就好。那我們在那邊要叫什麼名字呢？」棕髮男子又問。  
『他們可以叫美國隊長與白狼，我們就⋯⋯還是叫Steve和Bucky就好。』金髮男子想了想，這麼回答。  
「嗯哼，返璞歸真？」棕髮男子勾起嘴角。  
『而且是宇宙的真理，Bucky。』

 

Bucky從草叢中閃身出來時，時空傳送台上已經空無一人。

「Steve？？」Bucky小聲呼叫自己的伴侶，被呼喚的人很快出現在他身後：『怎麼了？』  
「我們是不是來晚了？我怎麼只看到白狼，還有⋯⋯」Bucky確認了一下非裔男子的身份：「獵鷹。」  
『不可能。』Steve跨了一步站到Bucky身邊，迅速看了眼四周，已經詳細閱讀過這個場景的他瞬間變了臉：『不對，這本來應該是五天後才會發生的事⋯⋯該死！』  
Bucky也沉下臉：「時空錯亂了，我們慢了一步。」

他伸出左手，在前臂上輕按兩下，從他按下去的地方浮出一個透明色的螢幕，Bucky點選了其中一個按鈕。

 

原先在風中搖曳的草叢瞬時靜止，已經飛濺到空中的湖水凝固，獵鷹張開的嘴停在了第一個字母，博士皺起的眉來不及鬆開，白狼飛揚的棕髮一動不動。

「我凍結了時間，應該可以爭取到24小時。」Bucky說，Steve也敲了下自己的右前臂，伸手把浮在空中的小螢幕拉到最大，輸入「Steven Grant Rogers」後，快速地掃過成千上萬筆資料，最後指向那個才剛出生一秒的宇宙，『Z883，是他。』  
Bucky點點頭，兩人牽住了手，下一秒就消失在原地。

 

「我很擔心，Steve。」  
『怎麼了？』  
「我從來沒看過這麼粗暴的手法。199999的編寫者為什麼要這麼做？」  
『有些人受託掌控一個宇宙，就以為自己是創世神。創世神說過，這種人最是危險，他的話應驗了。』  
「硬是拆開宇宙基石會發生什麼事？」  
『什麼事都不會發生，Buck。也什麼事都會發生。』  
「我們該怎麼辦？」


	2. Chapter 2

「你覺得這次的任務難嗎？」

 

抵達Z883宇宙後，這是Bucky問Steve的第一句話。

他們正站在一條普通的車道邊，放眼望去，周遭是普通的美國七零年代風格的常見住宅建築，平頂的小屋，最高不超過三層樓，有種著稀疏樹木的庭院，門口停著一台半舊不新的汽車或卡車。  
馬路上偶有行人，來往的汽車速度都不快，還會呼哧呼哧地噴著白煙。Bucky的視線越過車道聚焦到對面那座紅磚頂白瓦牆的平房，狀似隨意地問了那麼一句。

『不會是我們遇過最難的，比起那些星際征戰、洪水滔天、烈焰焚城的宇宙，這裏⋯⋯算很平靜了。』Steve說，他沒有深入詢問Bucky為什麼這麼問，因為他們在等待的那個人已經出現在門口。  
「這是Z883的Steve？」Bucky歪了歪頭：「他看起來老了很多。」  
『依照Z883被創造出來時的設定，199999的Steve是在30歲左右時，來到Z883，而當時Z883的年代是美國的1946年，現在則是1972。所以他大概56歲上下吧？』Steve粗估了一下。  
「這宇宙捱了二十幾年沒崩塌？這麼厲害？」Bucky有點驚訝，他的視線從剛剛就被平房邊延伸出去的籬笆和路樹吸引，一種奇怪的感覺在他心裡逐漸成形，但他卻還說不出原因。  
『這宇宙只出生了5秒鐘，Bucky。』Steve糾正：『只是這個Steve Rogers，會以為自己在這裡活了很久。』

 

憑空生出的宇宙，沒有前因後果，更經不起推敲和詢問。  
支持這種宇宙的都是不能戳的樑柱，是虛幻而不負責任的泡沫，輕輕一碰，就會迅速傾塌。

 

老Rogers站在自己家門口，愣愣地看著家門外兩個陌生人。

他原以為這應該是很平常的一天，早上送妻子出門上班，然後打掃家裡，洗衣曬被，做一些普通的家事。他打包好垃圾，準備丟到社區的垃圾場，順便去雜貨店買一打雞蛋，而走出家門時，看到這兩個人站在那裡，他突然像是神智被抽離一般，動彈不得。

 

「你是Steve Rogers吧？」其中棕髮的男子開口詢問，老Rogers盯著他的臉，卻發現自己怎麼也看不清他的長相。  
『你是誰？』他嗓音低啞，充滿戒心地反問。

Bucky轉頭望向自己的Steve，神情更顯憂慮：「他認不出我。」  
Steve也察覺出來了，他安撫地捏捏自己伴侶的手肘，接續他的問題：『那你認得出我嗎？』  
老Rogers不答話，他看著這個金髮的男子，只覺得他的長相意外熟悉，他拼命在自己腦海裡搜尋相似的面容，卻驚恐地發現一無所獲。

理應一無所獲，因為他的「資料庫」裡，空無一物。

 

『Z883的創作者，不但惡劣，還懶惰。連塞點有實質意義的東西都不肯。』Steve彎起嘴角，諷刺一笑，Bucky只是聳了聳肩：「他沒辦法塞，Steve，這個宇宙跟他的母宇宙是完全衝突的，僅僅能生出眼前這一幕而已，再多塞什麼都很困難。」他還在看那一排路樹，他真心覺得不對勁⋯⋯  
『那我們就速戰速決吧，我是Steve，我問你幾個問題，你答得出來，事情很快就能解決。』Steve說，老Rogers直覺地反抗：『我為什麼要答？』  
『這是哪裡？是你家嗎？你妻子叫什麼名字？你有幾個小孩？你和你妻子怎麼認識的？你們結婚多少年？』Steve連珠炮一般的問題，每一個都很簡單，老Rogers卻被問得一愣：『我⋯⋯她叫Peggy⋯⋯我們⋯⋯呃，是在戰場上認識的，然後⋯⋯然後呢？我掉下北冰洋，不對，我回來了⋯⋯我怎麼回來的？是有人救了我，可是那不是現在⋯⋯』錯綜複雜的畫面在老Rogers的腦海裡快速跳動，他像是在觀看一本正被快速翻閱的書，每一頁的畫面都似曾相識，卻沒有一頁是他能停下來仔細閱讀並朗誦的：『這是我家，可是這是哪呢⋯⋯』

 

確認了這個Z883的確是個荒謬而隨便的未成形宇宙，Steve已經伸出左手，按開了控制盤，正準備戳下其中一個開關，迅速回收這個宇宙時，Bucky按住他的手：「等等！」  
『怎麼了？』Steve停下動作，Bucky的目光從那排他一直盯著看的路樹延伸到更遠的花圃，Steve驚訝地發現那花圃裡的花草，以完全不可能的速度正在快速凋零與重開，彷彿有人對著那一塊地按下了快進鍵。他腦海裡轟的一聲，還來不及說話，那個詞已經從Bucky口中脫出：「這是半魂宇宙！Steve！我們沒辦法直接回收！」

 

開啟一個新宇宙有很多方法，最常見的是重新建立，一切從頭開始。宇宙是無窮無盡的，能容納無數個新生，只要有人動念，新宇宙很容易成型。絕大部分的宇宙都是平行的，僅在初始的一瞬間有所交會，此後便是各自的故事與各自的命運，誰也不會影響到誰，僅有極少部分的例外。  
半魂宇宙是這些例外中，最糟糕的之一。Bucky甚至認為這就是最最糟糕的。

 

神魂撕裂，一如剖心扯肺，是將人的神魂直接粗糙而暴力的撕開成兩半。在創世神的規則下，神魂撕裂是無法造成新宇宙的，因為一半的魂魄太不穩定，不可能建立起一個宇宙的運作。唯一的例外，卻是發生在宇宙基石身上。  
所有的宇宙都有屬於自己的一對基石，也僅有一對，宇宙基石在該宇宙創生時便是相伴相生。他們會分別落到兩個不同的人身上，這兩個人的魂魄在宇宙初生時便是相連的，他們的相遇和別離亦會影響著整個宇宙的運行。也許他們一見鐘情、廝守終生，也許他們分分合合，終吿無緣，這都是命運自然的進展，只要外力不相干預，便不會影響到宇宙的穩定。

但若是宇宙的託管者橫插一手，硬是撕裂宇宙基石，則被撕裂的那個宇宙與新生的宇宙，都會成為「半魂宇宙」。

 

半魂宇宙之所以可以存在，是因為這個魂魄實際上仍是完整的，他們只是成為了雙生中的一個，但是原宇宙的基石卻會因為被分屬到兩個宇宙而破碎。破碎的基石撐不起一個宇宙的運轉，新宇宙與原宇宙中所有的生靈都會進入快速的生死輪迴，甚至彼此搶食對方的性命，因此半魂宇宙即使可以成立，也很快就會進入崩塌與滅亡。

 

這個任務不難，但是很痛。  
Bucky嘆了口氣，握緊身邊Steve的手。

 

魂魄撕離是什麼感受？Bucky連想像都不敢。

「我以為只要收回這個宇宙，把美國隊長帶回白狼身邊就好了。」Bucky說著，語氣沮喪：「這太過分了⋯⋯」  
Steve默然，低頭親吻Bucky的額，輕聲安撫他：『沒事的，只是我們得回去找白狼。他得親自把他的Steve帶回家。』

 

被撕裂的魂魄需要他的雙生魂召喚歸位，這程序看似簡單，卻相當容易失敗。因為人在愛中是不自信的，對相守戒慎恐懼，對別離卻習以為常。

假如宇宙基石的另一方對離去的那一方沒有足夠的信任，召喚程序不會啟動。宇宙的崩塌對創世神和他的使者而言很快，對置身其中的人，卻有可能是個極緩慢的過程。那些被撕裂的人若只在心碎中日復一日的過下去，卻從不期盼心愛之人的歸來，半魂宇宙便無法修復，崩塌即是宿命。

 

我們是多麽相信愛而又多麽懼怕。

 

老Rogers仍在他家門口呆愣愣地思索著Steve的問題，Steve和Bucky卻已經不再理會他。Bucky調出199999宇宙的定位，眨眼間，兩人瞬即失去蹤影。


	3. Chapter 3

眼看著他的隊長消失在傳送台上，白狼在心裡默數了五秒，依然空無一人的傳送台讓他心裡一沈，自嘲一笑，轉過身準備離開。  
只是他才踏出兩步，隨即感受到周圍氣氛不對。白狼原先自在的氣息完全消失，他停在原地，屏住呼吸緩緩掃視周圍，不動聲色地伸手去摸藏在大腿外側的薄刃。

「別拿武器了，沒用的。」一個他無比熟悉的嗓音在他背後響起，白狼立刻轉過頭，愕然地發現一個跟自己面貌極為相似的青年，站在他旁邊的是剛離去的那人——很像，但白狼一眼就知道不是。  
他沒有聽從對方的話，反而直接拔出了小刀，在手裡握得更緊。  
青年見他神情緊繃，卻只是不慌不忙地走上前，說：「你在我的時間領域內，傷不了我的。」同時示意他看看周遭。  
白狼微微轉動眼珠，發現周遭一片寂靜，而且是不尋常的寂靜。

 

沒有風了，樹葉紋風不動，原先有的水浪聲完全消失，白狼稍稍後退一步，輕聲喊：「Sam？」  
毫無回應。  
他咬緊牙根，神色兇狠：「你是誰？你做了什麼？」  
「我是Bucky。」比起白狼，Bucky倒是一臉輕鬆，他朝白狼走近一步，語氣溫和的說：「你的宇宙出事了，我是來救你們的。」  
「我的宇宙已經被修復了，你是否晚來了一步？」白狼以為Bucky說的是滅霸與無限戰爭，Bucky卻搖搖頭：「Thanos做的事，你們自己可以處理，我來處理的事⋯⋯比那更複雜。」  
他輕嘆氣，數度斟酌還是不知道如何解釋當下的情況，最後只問：「你的Steve呢？」

 

白狼不知道那是不是傷口，但猛然被撕開會狠抽一口氣的疼，不是傷口又是什麼？

「他走了。」他試著用平靜的語氣述說事實：「他說他想趁機回去那些老時光看看⋯⋯我想，他不會回來了。」  
Steve和Bucky互看一眼，Steve眼裡是瞭然，Bucky卻有些無奈，Steve捏了捏Bucky的手腕，他呼了一口氣，轉頭又問：「為什麼？」  
「他有⋯⋯我猜他有更想去的地方，更⋯⋯」白狼咬牙說：「更希望陪在自己身邊的人。」  
「除了你，還能是誰？」Bucky盡量維持自己的語氣穩定而不咄咄逼人。作為調整宇宙亂象的使者，這一直是他覺得工作最困難的部分。他去過很多個宇宙，見過很多個被拆散的Steve和Bucky，每一對都有每一對的心結，畢竟若是在毫無心結的那些宇宙，宇宙基石根本不可能有被分離的縫隙。  
但是他不能過度插手，Bucky心裡又一陣熟悉的煩躁。他們的任務不是沒有失敗過，愛侶之間多少有摩擦，總有些宇宙，那些摩擦已經累積成巨大的破洞，託管者的橫插一手使得他和Steve必須去處理，然而他們心知肚明，即使宇宙回到正軌，這對愛侶的結局也早已明明白白地擺在眼前。

有時他們只是去掉託管者的外力後，再看著那對Steve和Bucky在自己的抉擇下，終成陌路。

 

Bucky很不喜歡去出那種任務，他跟他的Steve從來沒有分開過，也從來不曾想過要分開。他們是創世神親自造出的一對伴侶，從出生起就相偎相依，他愛Steve如同愛自己的手腳、肌膚、心臟、頭顱，根本不曾想過要捨棄掉任何一部分，更無法忍受Steve離他而去。  
但在面對那些早知道彼此會分離的情侶時，Bucky和Steve其實無能為力，他們用盡各種方法去勸說，但成功的機率並不大。老實說Bucky也知道這對那些宇宙的他們而言沒有意義，那個人是因為死亡還是因為無情而離開自己，對另外一個人而言是相同的。

不再相愛的那些人都成為生命裡的孤魂野鬼，殘留的只是午夜幻影。

 

「也許是Peggy，也許⋯⋯也許是另一個我，那個還能被拯救的我。」白狼的回答有些出乎Steve意料，他側頭望了一眼Bucky，在面對各個宇宙的Steve和Bucky時，仍然是「自己」最了解「自己」，和「Bucky們」談話的是Bucky，Steve往往只是擔任輔助的工作，反之亦然。  
而Bucky愣了半晌，隨即睜大的眼：「你覺得他就算想要你，也想要另一個你？」  
「我不知道，我真的不知道。也許⋯⋯也許那樣更好？我身上太多背負，我甚至不知道我能過什麼樣的生活，又值得什麼？」比起憤怒或傷心，白狼的反應更像無奈：「假如有機會的話，什麼事都有可能不是嗎？也許⋯⋯他有更好的選擇。無論他怎麼做，我都尊重他的決定，我也⋯⋯祝福他。」  
皺起了眉，Bucky還沒想出該如何委婉地說服白狼，Steve卻少見的開口了：『你覺得自己愛他嗎？你的Steve。』  
白狼毫不猶豫的點頭。

 

能坦然地承認愛，至少還有希望，Steve微微鬆了一口氣。  
單向無望或是明顯傾斜的愛是很難對外人承認的，即使自己內心早就被壓碎無數次，面對他人時，人還是習慣偽裝出自己的淡然。  
不被愛比被愛更像秘密。

『你如果夠愛他，才救得了他。』Steve輕描淡寫地說，白狼猛然轉頭：「什麼意思？」  
Bucky接過話頭：「說來複雜，簡單來說，他能穿梭時空的能力，被有心人惡意濫用，從你們的宇宙中硬是扭曲出一個分支，為的是拆散你和你的Steve。但這件事很危險，因為你和你的Steve對這個宇宙而言很重要，你們的命運必須靠自己去走，一旦被外力扭曲命運、強迫分開，會造成這個宇宙不穩而漸趨混亂。」  
白狼愣愣地聽著，不知所措地問：「那會怎樣？」  
「你的Steve會永遠迷失在時間縫隙中，而且他的宇宙太過⋯⋯簡陋，撐不了太久。他如果回不來，就會跟那個宇宙一起消失。」Bucky說，白狼不自覺地握緊了拳頭：「消失？」  
「就是毀滅、崩塌，再也不存在，在任何宇宙、任何時間點都不存在。」Bucky解釋。  
他的Steve可能徹底消失的消息震驚了白狼，他顧不了方才的猶豫，急急地問：「那怎麼辦？我該怎麼救他？」  
『你跟他可以互相召喚，但你必須誠心，不能猶豫，他也是。』Steve說，神色略微不安：『你方才很猶豫⋯⋯也許，你需要一點時間想想⋯⋯』  
但白狼心裡已經沒有其他想法，他忍不住伸手抓住Bucky，逼問：「我該怎麼做？召喚是什麼意思？」

 

「你有多相信你們相愛？Bucky？」Bucky用名字呼喚白狼，白狼神色茫然：「我⋯⋯」  
『你想他在你身邊嗎？』Steve眼見白狼動搖，加緊追問。

 

無數次的痛苦掙扎在「Steve可能消失」的驚恐下被壓下，白狼咬住下唇，仍是點了頭：「⋯⋯我想他在我身邊，我只是⋯⋯我不知道我是不是值得，他也許⋯⋯」想起了他的Steve反覆強調的溫柔愛意，兩人相處的瑣碎片段，直到離開前仍不放心的再三保證，白狼心口顫抖，慌張失措：「可我不能失去他。他⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」

Bucky看了Steve一眼，Steve伸手拉開時光轉移屏，白狼不知道兩人要做什麼，抓著Bucky的手不肯放開：「我該怎麼做？」  
「他會回來的，Bucky。」Bucky反手握住白狼的手，柔聲說：「他愛你，那便值得。」

 

坦然享受被愛是一種難得的能力，弔詭的是越值得的人，竟也越恐懼。  
可是愛本就無需評價。

你在他心裡的好，不用評測，都使他甘心情願。

**Author's Note:**

> 這個故事是在說，創世神負責掌管所有宇宙的正常運作，他手下有許多專門處理這些事的人，都是一對對的伴侶。  
> 當有一個宇宙發生逆反定理而行的事件時，創世神派出了其中一對伴侶，前往事發地點，嘗試撥亂反正。


End file.
